districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfsbane
: : "Maybe twas simply the first time I realized how even the most innocent of places -- the most lovely of days -- could be turned foul and corrupt." ''- Rahne Sinclair'' History Born in the native land of Scotland, was the freckled little girl named Rahne. Ironically she was delivered by the same person who would later on become a huge part in her life, Dr Moira MacTaggert. For now, though, she was stuck being raised by her biological father, Reverend Craig, a man who kept the secret that he was her biological father from her. Her father was a Presbyterian minister, which led him to drill strict religious rules into her head. For the first 14 years of Rahne's life, Craig treated her harsh, so harsh that some would consider it to be abuse. Making her do unnecessary chores, forcing her into religion without any say in it, basically treating her like she was below him, a slave almost. A few months after turning 14, something that not many people knew about due to her unimportance in the village, she hit puberty. Not a big deal really, everyone gets it, just a few minor changes to the body right? Wrong. At this age, for a mutant at least, a teenager would gain these certain abilities. Abilities that were mostly unexplainable, and most definitely not understood. It came upon Rahne one night at a very bad moment. Ironically, she was in the church when she undertook the first transformation into a Lycan. Sitting right next to Reverend Craig, they were praying, like they did normally at night time. During the middle of the prayer, something began to happen to Rahne's body. Fur sprouted from her arms, legs, and every other part of her body. She had heard of getting hair during puberty, but this couldn't possibly be right. In a frightened panic, she let out a loud scream. One of the worse decisions she made, because this made her father turn to her attention. There Rahne sat, completely submerged in fur all over her body, with her father looking on in shock and... fear. Immediately, Reverend Craig pushed his own daughter out of the chair and onto the cold floor. It might have been hard for most fathers to do, but not him. He didn't even claim her as his own, she was just a tool for him. No emotional attachment whatsoever, this was unfortunately not the same with Rahne. She had grown to love her father despite the way he treated her, it had come to her belief that he was doing this for her own good. How could he do this though? Hurt his own daughter. This thought contemplated her mind as she ran through town, a riot following her led by her own father. Tears flowed from her eyes the whole time, and even though she was definitely faster than the riot, she wasn't use to her powers yet nor was she in the emotional mood to run away from a giant mob the whole time while being called the "Spawn of Satan" and other hurtful slurs. Halfway through the forest, Rahne fell to the ground, reverting back to her bare naked body. This is the part where the lady who delivered Rahne comes in. It turns out that she hadn't been running into random places, she was actually looking for Dr. Moira MacTaggart, the lady who delivered her. Rahne had been good friends with this lady over her years, even going as far as sneaking out at night to visit her. This lady who may not look like much had grown to become her best friend in the world. That night, Rahne's life changed for the better, she no longer had a father, but she gained a mother. That night, Moira took Rahne in and protected her from Reverend Craig and his mob. It had become like a hiding spot for Rahne, she wasn't going back to her "fathers" house, she just couldn't. But, now she didn't have to with Moira around. Moira had become a mother figure to Rahne, and vice versa for Moira. They were a family now, and it had been made official when she was adopted by Moira. Knowing that they couldn't live in the same area as the Reverend, they decided to move to Moira's research facilities on Muir Island. Rahne was now in a better environment, living with a good mother, but it didn't change the fact that she was far from normal. Being raised by a cruel man like Reverend Craig for 14 years of her life had really affected her mentally. Not being able to socialize with anyone put her into a very shy shell, where she had become insecure about herself. It was to a point where she became emotionally repressed, started a habit of self loathing and even was guilty when she started feeling happy. Due to her being raised in a religious way, topics of mythology or magic made her feel very uncomfortable. One of the hardest things for her to deal with was her own powers. In the research facility, powers were very well accepted, but she was just not able to understand herself yet. While she was in her wolf form, Rahne felt emotions that she didn't feel often, emotions such as pure joy, happiness, and freedom. Although, it all felt good to her, deep down inside she would feel guilty, and just plain wrong for having these emotions. When she looks into the mirror, she claims she only sees the face of the "devil". This caused any happiness evoked from her powers to immediately fade away, and for negative thoughts to come in its place. Moira gave her the idea to go to the Academy for gifted youngsters in New York. At the age of 17, it was fine for her to go out on her own. During her lifetime, she had become very independent with all the life experiences she had been. So, she had arrived at the academy for gifted youngsters, where she had met Professor Xavier. At first it was mainly her attending that school, learning how to control her abilities further. It had actually worked better than she had expected, she began to break out of her shell and came into a nicer personality. Accepting her powers was easier for her now, she began to think of them as a gift rather then a curse. A gift from God to teach the human world. That wasn't working well. This began to make her think that she no longer wanted to be a student. She wanted to actually help people, and when she brought this idea to Professor Xavier, he sort of just smiled. He had came up with that idea already, and named it the X-men. He enlisted her in the X-men group, a group which she only remained in for a year. This was mainly due to the word of her mothers death. Yes, the lady who had meant the world to her had now been deceased due to a malicious explosion on the research facility. Luckily, Rahne didn't know who it was who murdered her mother, or she would have probably betrayed every part of her religion she believed in. Now had resorted to a tough appearance, one that she kept after she left the X-men and went into the streets of New York. So, there she was, a 20 year old girl wandering the streets of District X. A place where the mutants had been separated from the real world. Some may have seen it as good, others may have saw it as a horrible thing. Rahne saw it as life, for she had been raised isolated her whole life, following the rules that were given to her with no questions. It was all old to her, and it came to realization that it would be like this her whole life. This is when she decided she wanted to give out the rules, and with that thought she joined the X-Factor. A group of mutants who made a sort of law enforcement for District X. For so long she had been on the other side of the fence, and now she would be giving the rules out in a sense. It was more of a detective thing, but it felt the same to her. The X-factor became the group she stuck to, and is in today... Personality Many aspects make up the complex personality of Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane. One of the many aspects, not to mention the more important one, is her religion. Since the day of birth, it had been forced onto her, forced so hard that it just stuck with her. Even now that she is a grown woman, and can make her own decisions, she still decides to stick to her religion. So much, in fact, that she prays daily, and even sometimes will be seen doing normal Christian rituals. Her whole childhood has been about strict religion, therefore her adulthood has been relatively the same, just a tad bit more lenient without having her father yell at her if she didn't do a prayer exactly right. To most people, it comes as a shock that a girl with the abilities that she has could ever be a religious person. For her powers have been seen as a sign of the Devil, giving people the impression that she had been possessed by the devil every time she went into her Lupine mode. Rahne sees it in a completely different way, though. To her she was created for a special reason, to show the world that all of the lords creatures are alike no matter how different they look. Whether they are furry, or have skin, they all come from the same place. With this thought in her head, Rahne fights to spread that word, and to let the world know his message. (Note: She doesn't kill, for it says Thou Shall Not Kill in the Ten Commandments) Besides the fact that she is a very religious person, Rahne also has other sides to her personality, such as her tough exterior and tomboy ways. After being raised through a strict life, with a strict parent, and then later being chased off while being called the spawn of Satan, Rahne reverted to being shy. It was as if it was a defense mechanism for her to close her shell. It just didn't feel right to her to talk to people, it made her uncomfortable inside. This was how she was for a couple of years while she lived with her new family. It was only when she was to set off on her own that she made a quick change from being that shy, soft spoken girl, to that tough girl who didn't take crap from anyone. Her tough girl attitude is often balanced out with her religious side. This comes in to a point, where she will get mad and yell, but never will she curse or use her lords name in vain. Also, she forbids herself from killing any form of life, unless needed for survival like eating other animals. Being the tomboyish girl that she is, Rahne doesn't really participate in the typical events most girls go through such as painting her nails, or going shopping. She is perfectly content with herself the way she is, not liking to dress up like that. A simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt would suffice as normal clothing for her. This also shows a bit of her tomboyish personality Likes *Praying *Fighting (Stress release for her) *Christianity *Nature *Helping (People in need) Dislikes *Drinking *Judgmental People *Ignorance *Criminals *Discrimination Abilities Skills Senses Due to Rahne's abilities, she has heightened senses in and out of her Lupine form. The difference between the two, is that while a regular human, her senses are above that of a normal human. When in her Lupine form, her senses are even greater than that of a Wolf itself. This ability grants her an expertise in the art of tracking. Once she catches someones scent, while in Lupine form, she can track them down quite well. Hand to Hand Combat Wolfsbane is a skilled hand to hand combatant, a skill she picked up when she lived as an X-men for a few years. Training with some of the best X-men during her time there. That and her feral abilities make her a very fierce opponent in battle. First-aid Rahne's foster mother, Moira MacTaggart, was one of the worlds leading genetics. Rahne had always been inspired by her mothers work, and spent a few years as her apprentice, before she died. Gaining a good amount of knowledge from her mother, Rahne became skilled in advanced first aid and emergency medical training. Deceive Me? In her Lupine form, Rahne can detect if someone is lying. It isn't a direct ability that tells her this, rather a different use for her normal Lupine abilities. This works by judging the persons emotional state. By simply observing the changes in the heat patterns, and the scents they exert. Ultraviolet Her enhanced sight grants her the ability to see ultraviolet light and infrared. This lets her see objects and/or people in heat patterns, and making her able to see in complete darkness. Powers Lycanthrope With mental concentration, Rahne is able to transform herself into a wolf or a Transitional werewolf type form which mixes together both Human and Lupine characteristics. Both of these forms she is able to retain most of her human intelligence. Another form that isn't aware to Wolfsbane is her ultimate form. It's a form where she can transform into a giant werewolf creature, with greatly heightened abilities. She is not aware that she has the ability to turn into this creature though. A common misconception that Rahne gets is the comment of her being a werewolf. There is nothing supernatural her power. Unlike a werewolf, she does not change depending on the moon, her transformations are purely on will. As well as the facts that she has vulnerabilities to injuries as a normal wolf would have in Lupine form. Superhuman Speed Rahne possess the ability to move faster than the best athlete while in her lupine forms. Naturally, she moves faster as a wolf than she does in her transitional form due to the advantage of having four legs to maneuver on in comparison to two legs in transitional form. Superhuman Stamina & Durability Rahne's muscles produce way less fatigue toxins then that of a normal hum during physical activities. This gives her the ability to exert herself at peak capacity for several hours, at times, before fatigue kicks in fully. This mixed in with her regenerative healing ability makes wolfsbane capable of being more durable in battle compared to that of an average human, and allowing her to sustain less damage. Regenerative Healing Factor Another ability of Wolfsbane is the ability to heal at an accelerated rate, when injured. Her ability is not on the level of Wolverines, but it is still quite effective at times. Enhanced Agility Wolfsbane's agility is enhanced as so is her balance and coordination. These skills are enhanced to a point that is even greater than that of a wolf's. Enhanced Reflexes Rahne possesses reflexes that are, like the agility, enhanced greater than that of a wolf. Superhuman Senses Rahne possesses superhuman senses while in her Lupine form. This is different from her normal slightly increased senses due to the fact that these are increased to a level much higher than a dog, cat, or any wolf. Razor Teeth, and Sharp claws When in her Lupine forms, Rahne possesses long sharp claws that are capable of cutting most orthodox materials such as: flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. In this lupine form she is also granted canine like teeth that are able to cut through flesh, and in some cases break through bone. Superhuman Strength In her Lupine form, Rahne is given the ability of superhuman strength. Through this power, she is able to lift up to 1 ton. Her absolute form strength levels have yet to be measured, because she has yet to discover it. =Weaknesses= While Rahne's powers may seem like a lot, they can easily turn into a fatal weapon towards her. This is mainly with the senses portion of her abilities. Sometimes her senses can be too much, for example if their were to be a high pitched noise, it could easily damage her with her highly sensitive ears. Same goes for her other senses, they can easily become too sensitive. Another weakness of hers could be her strict religion. There are certain things that she just cannot do because of her strict religion, such as killing. Even though her religion can be seen to hold her back at times, she doesn't even think about disobeying the laws of the religion, it doesn't even cross her feral mind. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former X-Men Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Registered Mutant Category:Delta Level Mutant Category:Alternate Form Category:Shapeshifter Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Female Category:Played Character Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Played Character Category:Player: Emily